Henry Cavill
Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill (born 5 May 1983) is an English actor best known for his portrayal of Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman in Man of Steel and the rest of the DC Comics Extended Universe. Early Life Cavill was born the fourth of five boys on the Bailiwick of Jersey in the Channel Islands. His mother, Marianne, was a secretary in a bank, and his father, Colin, a stockbroker. Henry has four brothers. He was educated at St. Michael's Preparatory School in Saint Saviour, Jersey, before attending Stowe School in England Early Career Cavill began his film career with a role in Laguna (2001) and the following year in Kevin Reynolds' 2002 adaptation of The Count of Monte Cristo. He continued with appearances in BBC’s The Inspector Lynley Mysteries (2002), the television film Goodbye Mr. Chips (2002) and the television series Midsomer Murders (2003). In 2003, he had a supporting role in I Capture the Castle, followed by Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005), Red Riding Hood (2006) and Tristan & Isolde (2006). He had a minor role in Matthew Vaughn's adaptation of Stardust (2007). From 2007 to 2010, Cavill had a leading role in Showtime's television series, The Tudors, as Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk. The series was well-received: it was nominated for a Golden Globe in 2007 and won an Emmy in 2008. Cavill gave the show credit for bolstering his career: "It’s done the most for me to date. ... Now that there's an audience somewhere in America that’s aware of who I am, I have more sell-ability, because of The Tudors." Entertainment Weekly named him the "Most Dashing Duke" and praised his work on The Tudors for displaying "charm, depth and a killer bod". Cavill had been set to play Superman in McG's 2004 film, Superman: Flyby. However, McG pulled out of the project and direction was taken over by director Bryan Singer, who recast Brandon Routh as the lead in Superman Returns. Cavill was also the cause of a write-in effort from fans to see him cast as Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005). The role eventually went to Robert Pattinson. Stephenie Meyer, the author of the Twilight series, was outspokenly in favour of Cavill playing the character of Edward Cullen in the Twilight film, calling him her "perfect Edward". However, by the time production of the film began, Cavill was too old to play the character, and again the role went to Pattinson. In 2005, Cavill was a final choice for the role of James Bond in Casino Royale. The producers and director Martin Campbell were torn between him and Daniel Craig; reportedly Campbell supported Cavill but the producers preferred an older Bond. Craig ultimately landed the role. Despite reports that he was a contender for Batman in Batman Begins, Cavill confirmed that he never auditioned for nor was offered the role. In early 2008, Cavill became the face of Dunhill fragrances. The television ad featured a suited-up Cavill walking through the Union Jack, before mounting a helicopter. A second television ad featured Cavill driving a car through a deserted London at night, and meeting with a young woman. He starred in director Joel Schumacher's horror film, Blood Creek (2008), and in 2009, he had a minor role in Woody Allen’s comedy film, Whatever Works. Cavill played the lead role of Theseus in Tarsem Singh's mythological, big-budget special effects film, Immortals, released 11 November 2011. In 2012, Cavill starred, alongside Bruce Willis, in The Cold Light of Dayive . DC Extended Universe On 30 January 2011, it was announced that Cavill had been cast in the role of Clark Kent/Superman in director Zack Snyder's Man of Steel. Snyder called Cavill "the perfect choice to don the cape and S shield." Entertainment media applauded Henry Cavill on his road to success. On being chosen for the role, Cavill commented, "In the pantheon of superheroes, Superman is the most recognized and revered character of all time, and I am honoured to be a part of his return to the big screen. "Cavill reprises the role of Superman in a Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, a 2016 sequel which features a crossover with Batman and Wonder Woman." After the DC Extended Universe Cavill has expressed interest in taking over the role of James Bond when Daniel Craig gives it up. He has been cast alongside Armie Hammer in a film version of The Man from U.N.C.L.E. after Tom Cruise had to drop out to work on the next Mission: Impossible film. In 2013, it was announced that Cavill appears in the 2014 film The Great Wall. Personal Life In 2009, Cavill began dating British equestrian rider Ellen Whitaker after they had met at the Olympia London International Horse Show. They became engaged in May 2011. In May 2012, the pair terminated their engagement. He has since dated Kaley Cuoco and Gina Carano. Henry Cavill is also a spokesman for the Durrell Wildlife Conservation Trust. Cavill is also an Ambassador for The Royal Marines Charitable Trust Fund. He launched the running phase of the Royal Marines 1664 Challenge and took part in The Gibraltar Rock Run 2014. Trivia *Cavill has been considered one of Hollywood's unluckiest actors. He lost the role of Batman to Christian Bale, Superman to Brandon Routh, Cedric Digory and Edward Cullen to Robert Pattison, and James Bond to Daniel Craig. *Cavill portrayed Humphrey in Stardust. *Henry Cavill is the first non-American actor to portray Superman on big screen. External links * * Category:Superman cast Category:Justice League cast Category:Actors with Roles in Comic Book Adaptations outside the DC Extended Universe Category:Actors Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Batman cast